Las enseñanzas de Garry
by Maii D kyo
Summary: -¿P-po-porque yo? Ella solo sonrió "dulcemente" produciéndole un fuerte escalofrió por todo el cuerpo. Miro hacia atrás buscando al padre de Ib en busca de auxilio pero este ya había desaparecido al igual que la madre cuando miro hacia el frente. -¿Qué pasa?


Las enseñanzas de Garry

Bueno este fic me lo pidió Shadechu Nightray, espero que te guste ^^

Estoy empezando a hacer unos nuevos fic y comenzare a subir los más viejillos jajja, espero que lo disfruten.

_***recuerdos de Ib- 9 años***_

Ib miraba felizmente un programa de televisión sobre áfrica y los animales salvajes cuando de pronto una escena perturbadora aparece en la pantalla, o al menos eso fue lo que pensó el padre de Ib al ver la escena de dos leones haciéndose "cariñitos", solo paso por la sala en esos momentos para ver qué era lo que su adorable, ingenua y pequeña hija Ib veía con tanto asombro e invitarla a un helado pero eso lo destruyo.

**-¡IIIBBB!-** grito el padre de la menor como si el mundo se estuviera acabando en ese instante. La pequeña Ib de 9 años lo miro completamente atemorizada por su grito, el padre corrió buscando el control remoto pero no se daba cuenta que su hija lo tenía en las manos temblorosas.- **¡ ¿Qué es lo que estas mirando, Ib?! ¡Eso es malo! ¡Muy malo! ¡Te saldrá sangre en los ojos si lo sigues mirando!**

Antes los gritos del padre, la madre de Ib sale de la cocina molesta con las manos en las caderas. Su esposo era un escandaloso y siempre molestaba a Ib cuando él veía que lo que miraba en televisión no era bueno para su educación, la semana pasada le había hecho un escándalo cuando miraba un documental sobre los años 80 y sus excesos.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí, querido?- pregunto la mujer con voz de advertencia.

-Ib, Ib… Ib está.- gimoteo el padre de Ib viendo la furia de su esposa y señalando el televisor con otra escena parecida a la de los leones pero esta vez con dos enormes elefantes.

La madre de Ib en cuanto miro la escena su rostro se volvió completamente rojo mientras el padre buscaba desquiciadamente el control remoto. (¿Por qué no la apagaba desde el televisor? Pues estaba muy afectado con lo que había visto jaja) Ib no entendía nada y termino apangando el televisor para callar los gritos de su padre y mirar a su madre desde el sillón donde estaba sentada muy cómodamente hace unos minutos atrás, antes de que llegara su padre y arruinara todo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se pusieron así?- pregunto la ingenua Ib mirando a sus dos padres y estos se miraron sin decir nada.

-pues veras Ib, lo que tú estabas viendo…

-los animalitos.- contesto ella emocionada. A Ib le gustaban los animales desde que su padre la había llevado a los zoológicos, ahora ella quería saber más sobre ellos y por eso miraba los canales donde hablaran de ellos.

-si.- contesto ella caminando hasta sentarse al lado de ella.- los animalitos, pero lo que ellos estaban haciendo…

Ib la miro ladeando la cabeza y miro a su padre cuando este exploto al no poder resistir más.

-¡cosas de adultos!

-¡querido!- grito la esposa enfadada por habérselo dicho de esa manera y el padre de Ib se encogió de hombros.

-es la verdad.

-ah, ¿como cuando se dan besitos?- pregunto la niña mirándolos a ambos pero ellos no contestaron, solo se miraron y con esa simple mirada fue como si se hubieran comunicado telepáticamente.

Había llegado la hora de… esa charla.

-Ib, mira.- comenzó su madre comenzando a sudar y a ponerse roja de pies a cabeza. Ella nunca pensó que el momento de hablar sobre esas cosas con Ib sería tan pronto, ella era una niñita aun.- cuando esos animalitos estaban así…

-es que se quieren mucho…- siguió el padre quien lucía completamente rojo al igual que ella.

Ib los miro sin saber porque ellos actuaban tan extraño y porque estaban asustados, no comprendió nada y más cuando ninguno siguió hablando, solo se miraron hasta que el timbre sonó y el padre grito corriendo hacia la puerta aliviado por la interrupción.

-bueno Ib, como decía…

-¡Garry!- grito la niña corriendo hasta donde su amigo de cabello morado estaba parado. Él se avergonzó por el abrazo de la niña pero le sonrió amablemente.

-H-hola Ib.- le saludo (Lo invitaron a comer :B).- lamento la hora, mi autobús no pasaba y…

Se detuvo luego de sentir la mirada de los padres de Ib como cuchillos fijos en él.

-Garry.- sonrió el padre de Ib luego de cerrar la puerta con un golpe y tomarlo por los hombros para sentarlo a la fuerza en la mesa que estaba frente al sillón donde Ib había estado sentada.

¡EEKK! Esto a Garry no le olía bien para nada… algo, algo iba ser muy malo…

-Garry.- hablo la madre de Ib poniendo una mano delicadamente en el hombro de Garry cuando este quería huir lejos de lo que sea que pasaría en ese momento.- querido, podrías explicarle a Ib porque los animalitos de la tele se hacían "cariñitos".

_**¡EEEEHHHH!**_

Grito convirtiéndose inmediatamente en un gran tomate rojo.- ¿P-po-porque yo?

Ella solo sonrió "dulcemente" produciéndole un fuerte escalofrió por todo el cuerpo. Miro hacia atrás buscando al padre de Ib en busca de auxilio pero este ya había desaparecido al igual que la madre cuando miro hacia el frente.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Ib sentándose donde su madre había estado. Garry temblaba como cachorro herido mientras parecía tener un ataque mental consigo mismo.- ¿Garry?- le llamo al verlo agarrarse el cabello con brusquedad.

-I-i-Ib…

-¿sí?- ¿Por qué se comportaba Garry así? ¿Era por los animalitos?- ¿Qué pasa con los animalitos?- pregunto preocupada al verlo temblar más que antes, parecía que estaba a punto de caer desmayado y no sabía porque razón.

-L-l-lo-s-ss animalitos, v-veras I-Ib…- hablaba con voz pausada por lo que Ib le prestaba total atención.-c-cuando u-un a-animalito macho q-quiere a un animalita hembra e-ellos…- imposible, no habría manera de no temblar y ponerse rojo mientras le explicaba a Ib ese tema.

¡Se supone que sus padres son los que le hablan a sus hijos de esto!

¡¿Por qué a él?!

-e-ellos…

Ib asintió para que viera que le hacía caso y que continuara, quería saber de una vez que problema había con eso.

-¡AAAHHH!- grito Garry poniéndose de pie de la frustración de no saber cómo continuar.- ¡cuando un macho quiere a una hembra este le da muchos besitos para poder tener una gran familia! ¡Él bebe nace del estómago de la madre cuando el padre y ella se hacen cosquillas en la cama y hay planta una semillita que la infla durante 9 meses, después de esos meses él bebe sale de la pansa de la mamá por la cuevita y…y…! ¡Se supones que los padres son los que deben hablar sobre este tema! ¡No, Garry!- grito completamente rojo de la cara.

-¡ah!- dijo Ib entendiendo en parte porque se había comportado así, su abuela le había explicado ese tema hace poco y se había puesto como Garry y sus padres lo estaban pero no tanto como ellos. Garry la miro nervioso tratando de resistir su mirada pero cubrió su rostro con las manos sintiéndose completamente avergonzado. ¿Por qué él tenía que hablar de eso a Ib? Se preguntó antes de escuchar la risa de Ib frente a él.- eso ya lo sé.

_**-¡¿QQQUUEE?!**_

Esta vez fueron los tres que gritaron al mismo tiempo. Los padres de Ib salieron de sus escondites e Ib los miro con una sonrisita.

-mi abuela me lo explico cuando vino a visitarnos.- contesto Ib de lo más normal.- también me explico las partes del cuerpo y…

-M-mi madre fue capaz….

-¿están bien?- pregunto luego de que Garry y su padre se dejaron caer al piso y su madre comenzó a reír de los nervios.

_***fin de los recuerdos de Ib***_

_***Ib y Lylian en clases***_

-¡Jajaja!- Se carcajeo Lylian cuando le conté aquella vergonzosa vez cuando mis padres y Garry trataron de explicarme el cómo nacen los bebes, claro que para mí no había sido nada vergonzoso porque en ese tiempo no era un tema importante pero ahora, recordar aquello y ver como Garry casi se había desmayado por eso, me daba tanta pero tanta vergüenza.

-no sé cómo se lo pudieron pedir a él.- comente tapándome la cara y Lilyan me miro limpiando una lagrimita que quería salir.

-oye, por lo menos tu madre no te enseño con títeres y ¡todo y posiciones!, ¡JaJaJa!

**Fin… de la primera enseñanza de Garry xD**

**Jaja próximamente: **

_**Garry enseña a conducir a Ib.**_

¿Comentarios? :D


End file.
